


Alec's Birthday Wish

by LadyMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's pleasures are simple, Barest Hint of smut, Canon Universe, Disney Movies, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirty roleplay, Fluff and Humor, Genie and his lamp, M/M, Magnus is nothing if not attentive, My fave Disney film, POV Alec Lightwood, Puns & Word Play, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Short & Sweet, Warlock Magnus Bane, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: Magnus has treated Alec to the best birthday celebrations he's EVER had but how does he tell his wonderfully generous boyfriend what he REALLY wants to do without hurting his feelings?





	Alec's Birthday Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alineppenhallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/gifts).



> OK! This is a drabble I promised my Scottish queen, Sas, [@alineppenhallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/works)/[@jynnerrso on Tumblr!](http://jynnerrso.tumblr.com/) Sorry it’s taken longer than I thought hon! Hope you enjoy! ;-)) XX 
> 
> Unbeta'd...all mistakes are my own! @{@

As the floor of Pandemonium’s VIP area throbbed beneath his feet and the loud but happy swirl of shouted conversations between their family and friends sat with them filled his ears, Alec’s sole thought was how soon he and Magnus could be home without offending everyone that had turned out for his ‘not-so-surprise’ birthday party. As he’d expected, no feared, Magnus had planned a whole day of treats in his honour when his ideal celebration was a lot more low-key.

Absently stroking the leather-clad thigh that was hooked over his own as Magnus held court in the middle of the crowded sofa, he decided he’d wait another half hour before suggesting they leave. Feeling his shoulder squeezed by the arm draped around him like a neon ‘back-off-he’s-mine’, he turned to see his boyfriend’s eyes scanning his face for any sign of displeasure as he offered up the cocktail they’d been sharing. ‘Drink?’ Alec smiled as he sucked on the straw, allowing Magnus to taste his lips once he’d finished. ‘I’m all into parties but what d’ya say we get outta here?’

‘Yes!’ He checked his enthusiasm. ‘I mean, yeah, if you don’t have work to do here tonight.’

By way of reply, Magnus rose elegantly, pulling Alec up with him. ‘Darling, you are the only thing I have to ‘do’ tonight, never fear.’ Lacing their fingers, he turned to their already half-cut guests and snapped his fingers to replenish their glasses, basking in the chorus of appreciative cheers, and announced that they’d be leaving and to have a wonderful night. With a brief salute, Alec all but yanked him through the portal.

Immediately shrugging out of his leather jacket, Alec’s relief was short-lived as Magnus suggested he knew ‘just the place’ where they could have a romantic celebratory dinner, as long as they changed quickly into more suitable attire. Alec stopped him halfway to the bedroom with a firm tug of his hand. ‘No! Please. Wait.’ Magnus’ disappointed expression was exactly what he’d wanted to avoid.

Pulling him closer, his hands cupped the back of Magnus’ neck as he sought to soften the abrupt refusal. ‘Magnus, can we just…stay home tonight? We’ve done so many amazing things today, and I’m grateful, believe me I really am, but..’

Hands reaching for Alec’s waist, Magnus looked anxious. ‘Are you tired from our morning in Paris, or maybe the seafood platter in Barcelona has disagreed with you…what about the drinks at Pan-’ Alec silenced him with a firm and reassuring kiss.

‘Nothing is wrong, I promise you. I just want to have you all to myself here at home.’ Ignoring the disbelief that flitted across his beloved’s face, Alec’s hands moved to cradle his face. ‘Yes, you! I’ve had a wonderful, exciting, magical birthday thanks to my wonderful, exciting, magical boyfriend,’ Magnus scoffed half-heartedly, ‘and now I’d like you to help me make my birthday wish come true.’ A look of intrigue confirmed his willingness to oblige.

‘Your wish is my command, angelic prince,’ Magnus giggled, stepping back to bow with a flourish.

With one hand behind his back, Alec leaned forward to extend the other to his boyfriend. ‘Do you trust me?’

Suspecting where this was heading, Magnus grinned as he took the proffered hand with a firm, ‘Yes!’ Alec kissed the back of his hand tenderly.

‘Then, Gen-’

‘Wait! You haven’t rubbed my lamp yet!’ Magnus deadpanned. ‘I believe you are entitled to three wishes, so choose wisely, Birthday Boy!’ Alec reached for the leathered crotch and rubbed it with the lightest of touches, earning an eye roll for his…effort.

‘I wish for you to provide something to nibble on..’ Again, Magnus’s eyebrows danced with glee as he reached for his belt, Alec stopping him with a raspy, ‘Later.’ Pouting as he realised what edibles he meant, a quick finger snap and wave of the arm saw the coffee table groaning under every snack imaginable. Reaching once more for the ‘lamp’, Alec rubbed again, only this time Magnus leaned into it, for a more satisfying result. ‘I wish for you to provide us with something comfortable to wear..’ Pursing his lips as he raked his ‘master’ with a look of pure heat, their tight eveningwear was replaced with sweatpants and tank tops, black for his nephilim, grey for himself. Nodding his approval, Alec stepped closer to make his final demand, sliding a hand inside the waistband to (oh so) slowly summon his gift-bearer for the last time, watching as Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut. ‘I wish for you to provide me with someone willing to love me, despite my alleged habit of snoring…’

Fighting the urge to plunder the Shadowhunter’s Cave of Wonders right then and there upon hearing that request, Magnus instead made do with placing his hands on Alec’s ass, meeting his gaze while regretfully insisting, ‘I’m sorry, I can’t make anyone fall in love with you….but you can…and you have.’ A broad, toothy grin melted his heart.

‘Then you still owe me one wish?’ Alec whispered as his hands lifted Magnus onto his hips, carrying him to the couch. Placing an all-powerful kiss to his pulse point, his genie merely nodded as he trailed kisses along his collarbone.

Alec’s cryptic, ‘Good to know!’ only left Magnus curious.

‘Well? Aren’t you going to use it?’

Sitting down, still attached, on the edge of the seat, Alec’s voice grew softer. ‘I will…when there’s anything else I could wish for….’ Magnus gave him a wobbly smile, brown eyes brimming with joyful tears.

‘Happy birthday, my darling Alexander!’

And with a final burst of blue spark, their favourite Disney film began to play….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> LY, my Queen of the North! XXXXX
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you fancy a natter, find me [here!](https://ladymatt.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> ;-))


End file.
